Time Net
by Puchimi
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon/Flint the Time Dective crossover. Flint and the Gang to to 1995, Jyuban when...you guessed it, Petra attacks!
1. Default Chapter Title

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Puchimi?? Who's that?? Puchimi is my other SN. All my Drama/Action/Poetry is going in the Puchimi account, like this fic, while all Comedy, Cliches, and Others are going into Turquoise Fighter. Good? Yes? Allright.  
  
  
Time Net: A Sailormoon/Flint: the Time Dective Crossover  
  
By Puchimi/TF  
  
"You need to find the Time Shifter, Maho." Jillian Grey stated, as a picture of a little purple blob with star antennae appeared on the screen.  
  
"Cute little thing. A little weird, though." Sara commented.  
  
Jillian Grey continued, "It is located in Jyuban, Japan, in 1995 AD, and has befriended a girl named Molly Baker."  
  
A gold, trading-card-sized circutboard called a Time Card popped out of a little slot. Flint grabbed it.  
  
"Let's gooooo!!!" Flint cheered, moutning the Time Cycle and inserting the Time Card.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Tony exclaimed, as he and his twin Sara mounted the little hovercycle shaped liek a blue dinosaur.  
  
Pteri and Getalong landed on the back of the Time cycle. "Reading Time Card," Pteri stated, "And we're headed for 1995 Jyuban!"  
  
"Hey, bring me back a T-Shirt or somthing!" Dr. Bernard Goodman called after the group, as the disappeared into the Timestream.  
  
  
  
Molly looked down at the little purple blob bouncing at her feet.  
  
"Maho!" It exclaimed. "Maho! Maho!"  
  
Molly laughed. "Cute little thing. A little weird, though." She picked it up and carried it into her House, aka the Osa*P Jewelrey store.  
  
"Molly," Mrs. Baker asked, "What's that?"  
  
Molly paused. She didn't know herlself. "A stuffed animal, Mama. They're all the rage!" She grinned.  
  
"Maho!" the thing said.  
  
"It talks, too!" Mrs. Baker laughed. "You Teenagers. Always wanting what's cool." She grinned, then opened up the store.  
  
  
Molly walked up to her room. Maho bounced out of her arms and onto the bed. "Maho!" it exclaimed happily.  
  
"Is that your name?" Molly asked, "Maho?"  
  
"Maho!" It bobbed up and down, as if nodding.  
  
"Then that's what I'll call you! Maho!" Molly stated, as she turned on the TV.  
  
"This is Bob Chamberson for Tokyo 8 News. As a hideous Monster keeps destroying Jyuban, people are dropping like flies. Where ARE you, Sailor Scouts?" The news reporter said. "More as the situation."  
  
"Oh no." Molly said, looking at the horrible pictures on the screen. "Where are the Scouts?" She thought aloud. "I wish I could help."  
  
Maho's eyes lit up. "Ma-hoooooooooo!!" It sang out. Colorful lights filled the room.  
  
"Wha--?" Molly exclaimed. "What's happening??" When the lights cleared, two things were different.   
  
1.) Molly was no longer in her room, she was in the middle of Jyuban Dream Road, facing the monster.  
2.) Molly was dressed in a Silvery Outfit, like a Sailor Scout.  
  
"My god." She murmured.  
  
"Ma-hooo!" Maho grinned happily, satisfied with what she'd done.  
  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Petra Fina exclaimed angrily. "CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY QUICKER?? WE'RE WASTING TIME!"  
  
"You forgot, boss," Dino started, "We're traveling through time. It's kind of hard to waste it in this situation."  
  
"SHUT UP!" She whacked Dino in the head.  
  
"Ow." Dino stated.  
  
Finally, the Catamaran exited the time stream and entered an average city. But int eh middle of the city was a Monster, and a girl with Magic Powers fighting it.  
  
  
"Earthquake!" Molly--erm, Sailor Planet-X (X for short) shouted, as the ground shook underneath the Monster. Suddenly, a hole opened and the monster fell in. The hold closed and a disturbing squish was heard.  
  
A cage appeared, holding all Six Inner Sailors in it. The cage disappeared and the six unconcious girls fell out.   
  
"Maho-oo." Maho sang, as Sailor X turned back into Molly Baker.  
  
"Maho, you did it!" Molly laughed happily, holding up the little purple thing. Suddenly, two red-gloved hands grabbed it.  
  
"Wha-?" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"Too bad!" A voice exclaimed, "Because now I'm gonna force Maho to destroy Jyuban!" Petra Fina exclaimed, as she held up her little "P" stamp and Petra-Stamped Maho.  
  
"Mahooooo!!" Maho screeched.  
  
"No!" Molly exclaimed. "Maho!"  
  
Petra Fina jumped into the Catamaran and disappeared.  
  
"Maho..." Molly cried, wondering how she could lose a friend so quickly.  
  
  
{{{TO BE CONTINUED, PLEASE R&R}}} 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am not Sailor Moon. No matter how much I wish, how much I prey, I am not Sailor Moon. Same goes for Flint: The Time Dective.  
  
Author's Note: Bah! Sorry about all the Type-O's in Chapter 1. I was half-asleep when I wrote it.   
  
  
Time Net Chapter 2: Battle in Jyubann  
  
by Puchimi/TF  
  
  
"Maho!" Molly exclaimed. "You let Maho go!"  
  
"And why would I do a silly thing like that?" Petra laughed evilly as the Catamaran flew away.  
  
After the little flying saucer was out of sight, there seemed to be a ripple in the air. A little flying blue thing flew out of the hole in time and into the real world.  
  
"Okay, now, we need to find Maho before Petra does." Pteri stated the obvious.  
  
Molly, hearing the little red robo-pteradactyl's words, said, "If this 'Petra' you're talking about has green hair and a totally retro shiny red minidress, then you're one minute too late."  
  
"You mean Petra Fina already got ahold of Maho?!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
"Um...yah." Molly answered.  
  
"Dang it!!" Tony wanted to curse, but Flint was there.  
  
Nobody had even noticed the Six unconcious girls--Sailor Moon, Minimoon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, had woken up.  
  
"Molly, are you talking in code?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Molly turned around.   
  
"Hey, guys, what happened to that monster?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"Huh?" Pteri asked, "Monster?"  
  
"Did that little bird talk?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Luna talks. So does Artemis." Sailor Mini-Moon commented.  
  
Pteri frowned (if you can call it frowning) at V's remark. "I'm not a bird."  
  
"Neither am I." She answered.  
  
"That was obvious." Getalong stated.  
  
"Um, what were we talking about?" Flint asked.  
  
"Petra Fina stole Maho." Sara recalled.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Flint grinned. He looked at Molly. "Which way'd she go?"  
  
"That way." Molly pointed Northeast.  
  
"Okay. Thanks!" Flint turned the Time Cycle around and headed towards the tower in the distance.  
  
"Hey!" Molly exclaimed. "That tower wasn't there before!"  
  
"It must've been Petra Fina." Pteri pointed out. "A tower can't just appear in a minute."  
  
Molly started running northeast, behind the Time Cycle.  
  
"Where you going, Molly?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Maho was a friend of mine." Molly said. "I can't just let her be kidnapped! I've gotta do somthing!!" She turned back around and started running again.  
  
"Molly...?" Sailor Moon just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Petra laughed evilly. "This is great! All the magic in the Galaxy in my control!" She admired the Green and Red tower she had Maho create, along with all the pictures of her pasted around.  
  
"But boss," Mite asked, "What exactly are you going to do?"   
  
"Just sit here and do what I like! That little cavebrat can't possibly beat me now; I have MAGIC on my side!"  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, PETRA!" Flint shouted, as he crashed through the wall into the tower.  
  
"BAH! You little brat!" Petra shouted, "THERE'S A WINDOW RIGHT THERE!" she pointed to a spot two feet from where the new hole in the wall was.  
  
"Isn't there glass in it?" Flint asked thoughtfully.  
  
"NO! THERE ISN'T GLASS IN IT!" Petra screamed. "There's actually an invisible electric wall that I was hoping you'd fly through and get shocked by, but you didn't."  
  
"All the more reason to crash through the wall." Sara grinned.  
  
"Grrr....Maho, why not pay them back for that wall you worked SO hard on?" Petra turned to the little Purple time shifter.  
  
"MAHO!" Maho grunted, as a big blue beam shot from her star antennae straight at Flint.  
  
"Yaaaahhh!!" Flint jumped and the beam barely missed him.  
  
"Ohhh...TRY AGAIN!" Petra ordered.  
  
"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Maho shot beams at Fint, Sara, and Tony.  
  
"Aaahh!" Flint jumped out of the way and crashed into Tony. The two were knocked out of the way of the beams. Sara wasn't so lucky.   
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. She stood there, not sure what to do.  
  
"I'LL SAVE YOU SARA, MY LOVE!!!" Merlock's unmistakable voice shouted, as the blue-skinned purple-haired Vampire jumped through the window.  
  
"Um, Merlock," Flint started, "there's--"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Merlock screamed, as he got shocked by the electric wall.  
  
"Oh no! Merlie-chan!" Bindi, the little pink Snail Time Shifter, floated through the hole in the window and towards Merlock.  
  
During this time, Sara was hit by the magic beam.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" She shouted. An electric pain shot through her body and almost seemed to eat at her mind.  
  
"SARA!" Tony and a scorched Merlock shouted together.  
  
Sara, who was still screaming, fell unconcious and onto the floor. Tony ran towards his sister, while Merlock ran towards his not-very-secret crush.  
  
Flint took the stone ax named Rocky that was once his dad (It's a long story, I won't explain it) from his belt.   
  
"Get ready, Dad!" Flint shouted.  
  
"I'm ready!" Rocky anwered, waking up from his little nap.  
  
"HAMMERHEAD," The two started, charging towards Petra, "ROCK!!"  
  
"Yawn." Petra said dryly. She snapped her fingers.  
  
"MA-HO!" Maho shouted, as Flint and Rocky stopped in midair.  
  
"Huh? I CAN'T MOVE!" Flint shouted.  
  
"I CAN'T EITHER!" Rocky added, "Though I couldn't really in the first place, BUT STILL!"  
  
"MAAAAAAA!" Maho shouted, and Flint & Rocky were thrown backwards and out the hole in the wall.  
  
"No!" Tony stared at the hole in the wall. Only he, Merlock, Pteri, and Getalong were left to fight. Tony wasn't much of a fighter, Pteri couldn't fight, Getalong wasn't powerful enough to break the spell of the Petra-stamp, and Merlock...Tony didn't wanna think about it.  
  
"AHAHA!" Petra laughed. "I'M UNSTOPPABLE! Now I can take Maho home to my Dark Lord and we'll live evilly ever after..." Petra sighed, as huge hearts entered her eyes.  
  
"LET MAHO GO!" A New York-ish voice shouted, as a rock hit Petra's head.  
  
"OW! What was that?" Petra's daydream suddenly stopped, and she turned around to see Molly standing there.  
  
"I said LET MAHO GO!" Molly said again, "Or you'll be punished in the anme of the Osa*P Jewelry Store!"  
  
"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET UP TO THE 20TH FLOOR OF THIS TOWER??!!" Petra screamed.  
  
Molly grinned. "The stairs." She said calmly, throwing another rock at Petra.  
  
  
(((TO BE CONTINUED)))  
  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, ne? ^_^ Ah well. Sorry this chapter came so late! Ja'ne!  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi everyone! My chapters would come a LOT sooner if my &!@$*^ computer would stop freezing up. ACK! I'm starting to sound like Ryoko! *bangs head against wall like Dobby* BAD Marisa! Bad Bad BAD!  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Sara. I don't WANT to be Sara. Sara is not a bowl of cheese. I don't own F:tTD or Sailor Moon. If I did, I would be rich and I wouldn't have a computer that froze all the time. See? There's your proof.  
  
Other Stuf: La la la...I just finished watching Tenchi The Movie: Tenchi Muyo In love. That was a good movie. COOL!!! :)  
  
  
"What was that?" Petra turned around to see Molly with an armful of rocks.  
  
"LET MAHO GO!" Molly shouted, throwing another rock at Petra Fina.  
  
Petra raised an eyebrow and caught the rock with her gloved hand. "Uh-huh." She frowned. "Why don't you go play with your dolls, little kid. I don't have time for you."  
  
Molly narrowed her eyes. "Let Maho free, or I'll..." She paused.  
  
"Or you'll what? Throw rocks at me?" She burst out laughing.  
  
"I'll..." Molly shook her head in defeat.  
  
"I don't know what Molly-chan will do," A voice said, "But I do know What I'll do! I'll right what's wrong, and triumph over evil! And that means you!"  
  
Petra turned to the hole in the wall. There stood Sailor Moon, Sailor Minimoon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I am Sailor Mini-Moon!"  
  
"And we're," Sailor Mars started, "The Sailor Scouts!"  
  
"Oh no! I've been hit by a cheesy speech! Whatever will I do?" Petra said, strugglign to hold back laughs.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "Don't...ever...diss...my...SPEECH!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "RAINBOW MOON HEART..."  
  
"Maho, take care of her." Petra sighed.  
  
"MAHO!" Maho shouted, as a green translucent dome surrounded Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Tony, Merlock, Sara, Getalong, Pteri, and Molly.  
  
"ATTACK!" She pointed her wand at Petra and a multi-colored beam came out of it, but it dissolved when it hit the dome.  
  
"What??" Sailor Moon looked around.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Petra exclaimed. "You can't break through Maho's dome from the inside!"  
  
"HOW ABOUT THE OUTSIDE?" A mysterious (and really cool ^_^) voice shouted, as a rose shot through the broken wall and hit Maho.  
  
"Hoooo!" Maho cried out, as she lost concentration and the dome broke.  
  
"Yay! We're free!" Sailor Moon exclaimed happily.  
  
"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask entered the tower through--you guessed it, the broken wall--and smiled.  
  
"WOW! Tuxedo Mask! I'm so glad you saved us!" Sailor Moon sighed, as big hearts appeared in her eyes.  
  
"HEY!" Merlock shouted, "HE STOLE MY TRADEMARK 'RUN-AROUND-IN-WEIRD-CLOTHES-AND-SAVE-THE-PRETTY-GIRL-IN-JUST-ABOUT-EVERY-EPISODE' ACTION! I'LL SUE! I'LL SUE!"  
  
"Uh, Merlock," Tony whispered, "We're in the past. He came before you did."  
  
"I-" Merlock paused. "Oh yeah." He calmed down.  
  
"Hmmph! If you're going to ruin all of Maho's magic, why don't I just give her a little Pick-Me-Up?" Petra took out her whip and whipped Maho. "Maho, Petraform to Maho-Con!"  
  
"Mahoooo!" Maho grunted, as it was surrounded by a flourescent light and grew to a green ball of slime 6' in diameter.  
  
"AHAHA!" Petra laughed evilly. "You can't possibly beat me now!" Petra turned to the camera. "Remember, Kids, don't try whipping purple bean bags at home!"  
  
"All right, then, I'll just dust this monster!" Sailor Moon grinned. "RAINBOW MOON HEART--hey!"   
  
Molly had slapped the wand from Sailor Moon's hand.  
  
"Whaddya' do that for?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Maho was my friend, until this witch brainwashed her." Molly explained. "You just CAN'T kill her!"  
  
"I..." Sailor Moon nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Use Crystal Healing!" Sailor Venus shouted.  
  
"Okay!" Sailor Moon gathered energy around her brooch. "MOON CRYSTAL HEALING...ACTIVATION!" The energy around the Crystal shot at Maho-Con and fomred a mist around her. It sparkled in rainbow colors, and then Erased the Petra-Stamp mark, which changed Maho-Con back to Maho.  
  
"Maho!" Molly cried out, going to hug the little Time Shifter.  
  
"Molly-Chan!" Maho exclaimed, bouncing into Molly's arms.  
  
"NO! How Could I have lost?!?" Petra screamed.  
  
"Because we have the powers of Love and Friendship on our side!" Sailor Venus stated.   
  
"YUCK! I'm outta here. Dino! Mite! Into the Catamaran!"  
  
"She's getting away!" Tony exclaimed.  
  
"Stop her!" Pteri shouted.  
  
Merlock bent his cane a little and threw it, like a boomerang, at the Catamaran. But It missed and came back to him, and with a ripple in the air the flying cat thingy disappeared.  
  
"&!@#$%!" Merlock cursed under his breath, as he caught his cane and bent it back in place.  
  
"You know," Pteri said, "That was a little too easy."  
  
"Yeah," Tony added, "And somthing was missing from the mission. No pun intended."  
  
"Urrrgh..." Sara started to wake up.  
  
"Sara!"  
  
"Sara-san!"  
  
"What happened?" Sara sat up groggily.  
  
"We defeated Petra." Merlock grinned.  
  
"No," Tony said, "Sailor Moon defeated Petra."  
  
"But we did help." Merlock pointed out.  
  
"Guys," Sara said, looking around, "Where's Flint?"  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
  
  
(((TO BE CONTINUED)))  
  
  
Oooh! Don't you just LOOVE those storied that just mold from one plot to another? I do. Hee hee! Please tell me how you liked it!   
--TF/Puchimi/Marisa 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Quote From Ly: 'You know what goes here...' yah. You said it.  
  
Other Stuff: *singing* Welcome to my Fariy Land...where it's always twice as nice as the day we planned...la la la...I lov that song. It's from Pretty Sammy. You know, that Tenchi Muyo spinoff. Hee hee. Gotta love that show. ^_~  
  
  
TIME NET: Part 4  
  
  
  
  
Groggily, Flint got up and looked around.  
  
What happened? he thought. He started walking towards the town. Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind. Who am I?  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sara shouted. "YOU MEAN FLINT FLEW OUT THE WINDOW AND YOU DIDN'T CHECK ON HIM?!? Poor Flint!"  
  
"I'll go see how he's doing." Sailor Mercury said, jumping out the hole in the wall and sliding down the side of the tower.  
  
"How is he?" Tony called down from the tower.  
  
"We have a problem!" Sailor Mercury shouted back. "He's gone!"  
  
"Gone? What do you mean 'Gone'?" Sara asked.  
  
"He's not here. Only the Hammer guy."  
  
"His name's Rocky Hammerhead!" Pteri shouted down.\  
  
"Sorry!" Sailor Mercury apologized. "You guys should get down here, I think I may be able to scan for Flint on my visor."  
  
The scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Merlock jumped down from the tower, while the rest flew down on the Time Cycle.  
  
"Let's see..." Sailor Mercury murmured, taking out her VR Visor and Keyboard. She started to type.  
  
"Rocky! Hey Rocky, Wake up!" Tony said, kicking Rocky.  
  
"Ow!" The stone ax said, opening his eyes. "I'm up! I'm up! You didn't have to kick me!"  
  
"Sorry, but Flint's gone!"  
  
"He what?!?!" Rocky exclaimed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON'S GONE?!?!"  
  
"We don't know! He was either kidnapped or wandered off!"  
  
"You guys!" Sailor Mercury said, "I think I can track Flint! I found his energy field and can find out where he went!"  
  
"All Right!" Tony exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Nothin', let's go!" Sara grinned. "You lead the way, Mercury!"  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded, ans started walking in the direction that she hopes Flint went.  
  
  
  
"My head hurts." Flint groaned, "And I'm hungry." He walked among the crowd of people. It seemed like a forest, he was so short. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he wandered out of the crowd and into a dark alleyway.  
  
"Hey there, little boy." Said a female voice. Flint turned around to see a Navy-haired woman standing there. She had green eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a weird scarlet outfit that was hard to describe. (Sailormoon Fans, just think of Alan and Ann's outfits)  
  
"Who're you?" Flint asked.  
  
"My name," The woman stated, "Is Phantasm. And You are...?"  
  
"I, um," Flint started, "Don't exactly know."  
  
"Oh, poor boy." Pantasm sighed. "You look hungry. I have lots of food at home. Would you like some?"  
  
"Yeah!" Flint grinned.   
  
"All right, then. Follow me." Phantasm held out her hand, Flint took it, and the two were off.  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Mercury looked around. Typing on her Mini-Supercomputer, she sighed.  
  
"Problem." She stated.  
  
"What kind of problem?" Sara asked.  
  
"Flint's energy field is mixed up with almost a hundred others in this crowd. I apologize, but I can't track him any more."  
  
"There's got to be some way to find him!" Tony exclaimed.   
  
Sailor Mercury shook her head. "My computer doesn't have enough memory to trace an exact energy field among a small hundred. I'm sorry."  
  
Sara shook her head. "But we've got to find him! He's a Time Dective!"  
  
Merlock took Sara's hand. "I'm sure we'll find him."  
  
"uh..." Sara blushed. "LET GO OF ME!" She pulled her hand away and smacked him.  
  
"Ow..." Merlock fell to the ground.  
  
"Sara! We don't need any more trouble than we already have!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Sara murmured.  
  
After helping Merlock up, the group  
  
"Hey!" Tony pointed. "There's Flint!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
Flint was skipping along behind a strange looking woman.   
  
"FLINT!" Sara called, "FLINT!" She started waving. Flint turned and looked at Sara, Tony, Flint, Merlock, Rocky, and the rest thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Do I know them? Flint thought. They look so familiar...Oh well. Don't want to miss out on the food! He started skipping along behind his new friend Phantasm again.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Sara blinked in confusion. "He just left!"  
  
"Flint wouldn't just leave!" Tony exclaimed.  
  
"I've only known Flint for about five minutes," Molly said, "But I have a feeling somthing's wrong."  
  
"Yeah." Merlock nodded. "He didn't seem like his usual, happy self." He paused. "I'm positive that there's somthing wrong with Flint."  
  
  
  
(((TO BE CONTUNUED...as if you didn't know that.)))  
  
  
OOH! Nice cliffhanger, ne? hee hee. Want a spoiler? It's not much. Phantasm has a little brother named Phantom. There. THat was the spoiler. :) Please Review!! Ideas are needed in this empty head of mine! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I am going to say this in gibberish. LKDFNDKJFDH:AHDIFJDMFNL!!!!! xxx, 3fksflk. :) usdfj!! ooew.  
  
Other Stuff: La la la la...wow. I actually made it to Chapter 5. I've never posted this many parts of a Fanfic. Maybe I'll...*GASP* FINISH IT! WOW! That'd be an accomplishment. Maybe Quo-Quo the Purple Moose from "Sushigirl" will help me!  
  
  
Time Net: Chapter 5  
  
by Puchimi/TF/Marisa  
  
  
  
The dark-green haired girl sat in the Teahouse. She took another sip of her Japanese tea. Looking out the window to Jyubann, she saw a boy around the age of five holding the hand of a strange looking woman. Taking another sip of her tea, she narrowed her elegant garnet-colored eyes and murmured, "I know that boy."  
  
  
  
**10 MINUTES LATER**  
  
  
  
Flint was stuffing his face with Turkey, mashed potatoes, applesauce, breat, chicken, pizza and sushi.   
  
Phantasm sood behind Flint next to her twin brohter, Phantom.  
  
"You brought him here for what reason?" Phantom asked.  
  
"I saw him fighting that weird green haired girl. No ordinary human could have the strength to hold that Stone Hammer, and especially not while running that fast." Phantasm smiled. "We could use his strength."  
  
"Whatever." Phantom sighed. He looked absolutly NOTHING like his big sister. His hair was once black, but he frosted it to a popular shade of white. He wore a green and blue T-Shirt with Khaki-style jeans. Like I said, he was NOTHING like Phantasm.  
  
"I'm done." Flint grinned happily.  
  
"Was that good?" Phantasm asked sweetly.   
  
"Uh-huh." Flint smiled.  
  
Phantom felt like throwing up.  
  
  
  
  
Sara, Mars and Minimoon looked around. The heroes had split into groups, too much to list. :)   
  
Sailor Mars shook her head. "This is pointless. I swear when that lady passed by, I sensed a major energy."  
  
"You mean she's evil?" Minimoon asked.  
  
"Do you think she had to power to actually control Flint?" Sara asked worriedly.  
  
Mars shook her head. "I doubt it. But her outfit wasn't anything that even a braindead human would wear in public, so there's a good chance she's some kind of Alien."  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow. "Aliens don't exist."  
  
"How do you explain your boyfriend, then?" Minimoon asked mockingly.  
  
"My wha-? HEY! MERLOCK IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Sara exclaimed, "AND HE'S A VAMPIRE! NOT AN ALIEN!"  
  
"A vampire?" Sailor Mars asked.   
  
"I met a vampire once." Minimoon shuddered. "She went to my school. Her name was Ririka."  
  
"I remember that. We had a very Garlicy BBQ that night to drive her away." Sailor Mars laughed.  
  
Sara frowned. "Can you two stop with the memories? I want to find Flint!"  
  
  
  
Merlock, Tony, and Pteri followed Sailor Mercury down a road. She had gotten out of the crowd and a lock on Flint's energy trail. She knew they should have gone to find the others, but groups should stick together.  
  
Tony frowned. "Cant your little computer go any faster?"   
  
"No, I'm sorry." Mercury answered. Suddenly, she tured and asked, "Where are you from?"  
  
"We're Time Dectives, from the 25th century." Merlock stated.  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded. "Time travel, huh? So how many times have you gotten in trouble with Sailor Pluto?"  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
"You travel through Time and haven't met Sailor Pluto, the GAURDIAN of time?"  
  
"There isn't any such person." Pteri stated.  
  
"Some time dectives." Sailor Mercury murmured, not noticing how much like Serena she sounded.  
  
After a few minutes, Sailor Mercury stopped.  
  
"What?" Merlock asked.  
  
"Flint's energy trail," She murmured, "Goes into this house."  
  
"You mean...In there?" Tony pointed to the large mansion in front of them. It looked like somthing from an old Haunted House movie; nothing was wrong with it, but it looked so...old.  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded. She turned to Pteri. "Go get the others. Tony and Merlock will follow me."  
  
"Uh, I think I'll go with Pteri." Merlock commented nervously.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Tony asked.  
  
"Afraid? Who said anything about being afraiEEd?" Merlock's voice cracked.  
  
"All right, then," Sailor Mercury sighed, "Tony and I will go in while Pteri and Merlock go and find the others. Okay?"  
  
"Right!" Pteri, Tony, and Merlock nodded.  
  
  
  
Molly, Sailor Jupiter, Maho, and Getalong looked around.  
  
"Ma-HO! Ma-HO!" Maho bounced in front, just for the heck of it.  
  
"You know," Sailor Jupiter commented, "This is almost pointless. Mercury's the one who can track this Flint guy's energy trail, why aren't we following her?"  
  
"Well, what if he disappears or somthing?" Molly asked.  
  
"Like how?"   
  
"Well, maybe he went through time again."  
  
"He couldn't do that without the Time Cycle. When he went missing, it was in our sight, and Venus & Moon are guarding it now." Getalong mentioned.  
  
"Okay, than, maybe one of those monsters came and made him disappear." Molly suggested.  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
"There WAS a monster attack this morning," Sailor Jupiter recalled, "And there haven't been for about a Month."  
  
"Could that mean somthing?"   
  
"It could mean anything."  
  
"GUYS!" the voice of the little Red Robo-Pteradactyl rang in the air. "Mercury thinks she knows where Flint is! C'mon, hurry!"  
  
"Ya' mean it, Pteri!?" Getalong grinned.  
  
"MAHO!" Maho cheered.  
  
"Let's go!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"SARA-CHAN!" Merlock exclaimed, "MINIMOON, MARS! WE FOUND FLINT!"  
  
"You did?!" Sara exclaimed, "Take us to him!"  
  
"All right." Merlock exclaimed, out of breath. "But we need to stop and get Moon, Venus, and the Time Cycle."  
  
Sara, Minimoon, and Mars nodded. "Right." They said together.  
  
  
  
"La dee da..." Sailor Moon sighed. "This is booooring."  
  
"You said it." Sailor Venus agreed. "Why couldn't Mars or Jupiter watch over the Time Cycle?"  
  
"Sailor Moon?" The familiar english accent of Luna was heard, "Sailor Venus? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching over the Time Cycle so Mercury, Jupiter, Minimoon, and Mars can help the werid people find thier friend Flint."  
  
Luna raised an eyebrow. "You lost me at the Time Cycle part."  
  
"Hey, it's actually possible to confuse Luna!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Let's alert the Media!"  
  
"Can't you tell me what that blue thing is?"  
  
"Too hard to explain. Just follow along."  
  
"Follow along what?"  
  
"SAILOR MOON! SAILOR VENUS!" Sailor Mars shouted. "MERCURY FOUND FLINT! C'MON!"  
  
"Who's that Pink-haired girl?" Luna asked, "Not Minimooon, the other one."  
  
"That's Sara," Sailor Moon explained, "And the one with blue skin and purple hair is Merlock."  
  
"Who are-"  
  
"I can drive the Time Cycle." Sara noted, jumping on it in front.  
  
"Not all of us can fit." Mars said. "Jupiter and I will run while the rest of you take the Cycle."  
  
"Okay." Jupiter nodded, as everyone else jumped on the time cycle.  
  
"Tell me which direction to go." Sara told Merlock.  
  
"Go Southwest, to Hatobeppin Street."  
  
Sara nodded her head and revved up the Time Cycle.  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Why bother?  
  
  
OH MY GOD! Part 6! I'm getting good at this, ne? Hee hee. I have a crush on Tony, so he plays a BIG pert in this. It's your time to shine, Tony-kun!  
  
  
  
Time Net: Part 6  
  
  
  
Tony's hand shook as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Flint's energy trail is definitly inside there." Sailor Mercury explained.  
  
CLICK! There was the metallic sound of unlocking as the doorknob turned. The door creaked open, but nobody was in sight.  
  
"Um, is it just me, or is this starting to look like a horror movie?" Tony asked.  
  
"No time for that. You want to find Flint, don't you?"  
  
Tony didn't answer. He just sighed as he walked in. Sailor Mercury followed.  
  
SLAM! The door shut. Tony rushed to it and turned the doorknob like mad.  
  
Locked.  
  
"Losing Flint is starting to look like a pretty nice choice." Tony murmured.  
  
Sailor Mercury was too busy tapping her Minicomputer Keyboard.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Tony asked. "You find Flint?"  
  
"No!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, "But new energies are surrounding us!"  
  
"Where?" Tony spun around.  
  
"I don't know!" She sounded worried, "Somthing's blocking the signal, but they're for sure here--AAACCKK!" Somthing invisible lifted Sailor Mercury by the neck.  
  
"SAILOR MERCURY!" Tony shouted. Somthing invisible punched him in the stomach and threw him against the wall. As he sturggled to get the air back into his lungs, he could only watch Sailor Mercury turn blue and fall unconcious.  
  
As Sailor Mercury fell in a heap on the floor, Tony murmured, "I'm doomed."  
  
  
  
The Time Cycle landed in front of the house. Sara immediately jumped off and ran towards the door and turned the knob rapidly. Locked.  
  
"ANYONE IN THERE?" Sara called.  
  
"SARA!" Tony called from inside. "I'M IN HERE!"  
  
Sailor Moon was next to call. "WHERE'S SAILOR MERCURY?"  
  
"SHE'S KNOCKED OUT AND ON THE FLOOR! SOMTHING ATTA--AH! OOF!" There was a slamming sound.  
  
"Tony?!" Sara exclaimed, "TONY!"  
  
"Urgh...I'm fine...but you'd better get in--quick!"  
  
"We can't!" Sailor Minimoon called, "It's locked!"  
  
"Break in or somthing!" Tony called out.  
  
"GUYS!" Sailor Venus called. "Having trouble entering?"  
  
"The door's locked tight!" Merlock explained.  
  
"You know, I STILL don't have any idea what's going on." Luna commented.  
  
"Hang on! I'll get us in!" Sailor Venus said. "TONY! MOVE YOURSELF AND SAILOR MERCURY AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"  
  
"RIGHT!" Tony called back, as there was a dragging sound inside. "READY!"  
  
"All Right! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM...SMASH!"  
  
FFFFWWWWHHHOOOOOOMMM!!! The yellow beam from Sailor Venus' index finger shot through the door and broke it to splinters.  
  
"Aaaggghh! I can't see!" Sara exclaimed.  
  
"TURN AROUND! FACE THE STREET!" Mars shouted, as she did what she said.  
  
After 30 seconds, they could hear Tony's voice: "The dust cleared! It's safe!"  
  
Everyone stampeded into the house.  
  
  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Empty."  
  
Everyone looked around. The sick scent of mildew floated up into the noses of our heroes.   
  
"Ahhh...ACHOO!" Sailor Mars sneezed. The whole house shook.  
  
"Um, bless you..." Sailor Venus murmured. The house shook harder.  
  
"What the #!@% is that?!" Tony looked around.  
  
A deep, gurgly laugh filled the air as the house shook like the world was about to end. Suddenly, in a flash of flourescent light, a monster teleported in.  
  
"GrrrrrAAAAArrrrllllll!!" The monster was a lizard hunched forward, stangind on two legs. its scaly, four-clawed hands held bloody swords. A forked tounge slipped between his two front fangs (two of many) and sniffed the air.  
  
"Yuck!" Sailor Mars jumped.  
  
"FLESH! BLOOD!" The monster hissed, sniffing the air once again, its red eyes filled with rage. "I AM HUNGRY!"   
  
"Yaaaahh!" Sailor Moon barely dodged the shimmering blade of a giant sword.  
  
"KILL!" The monster attacked again, swinging its sword recklessly.  
  
"It's not even aiming!" Sara observed.  
  
"You guys, attack!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
  
"Ssssssaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The monster crossed his swords in front of him, reflecting the beam back at Sailor Venus.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!" Sailor Venus cried, as her own attack slammed her against the wall.  
  
"No! Sailor V!" Sailor Moon turned to her friend.  
  
"I'll take care of this Sleez-monster! You can't reflect fire!" Sailor Mars exclaimed, "Mars...Celestial...Fire...SURROUND!"  
  
The nine rings of fire shot towards the monster. It just laughed that deep gurgle and caught the rings on his two swords like it was ringtoss. With a flick of the wrist, the rings were shot back at Sara, Merlock, Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, Sailor Minimoon, & Tony.  
  
Without thinking, Tony dived to the ground. The others weren't so lucky.  
  
"Aaaaaaggggghhhh!"  
  
"STOP! PLEASE!"  
  
"NO MORE!"  
  
"OHHHHH!"  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHH!!" Horrible screams could be heard as the rings hit thier targets. Luckily, when the victims fell unconcious, the rings disappeared.  
  
At least eight did.  
  
Tony turned around. The ring that had been aimed for him had hit the wall and set it on fire.  
  
The house was on fire.  
  
THE HOUSE WAS ON FIRE!!!!!  
  
Tony looked around. Only he and the monster were left to battle. But Tony didn't know the first thing about fighting! Escape was his only chance. But What about the others? Even if he could escape, he wouldn't have the time or strength to carry his friends out. That went double witht he monster there. And Flint? Was Flint still in the house? Or was Sailor Mercury wrong? had she led herself and the others to her doom for no reason?   
  
"Everyone's gonna die..." Tony murmured. "They're gonna die, and it'll all be my fault." Tony shut his eyes. Tears formed puddles all over the hot floor. He and waited for the end.  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
SIKE!!! Ha ha! Did you really think that was the end? If you did, you're really stupid. In fact, Tony didn't even realize that the monster wasn't attacking. He looked up, only to see the monster was cringing back and covering his eyes from some light. Tony looked all around to find the source of the light.   
  
It's gotta be from the fire. Tony thought. But his hart skipped a beat when he foud that there was absolutly no sign of the fire that was once there.  
  
But then...where was it? He looked down.   
  
His hands!  
  
They were glowing...  
  
No, they were SPARKLING!  
  
He looked at his arms, legs, ankles, he was actually giving off the light!  
  
He looked up at the monster. The fear in his hard had turned into courage. He stood up, and he was glowing even more. He felt the energy from the friends around him, giving him strength.  
  
"SSSSSS!!" The monster blindly swung his sword. Tony held up his hand and literally caught it in his hand. He grabbed it away and threw it down.  
  
"Time to say your prayers." Tony said, his voice echoing around the house.  
  
"SSSSSSSIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!!!" With brutal strength, the monster finally took a giant swing Tony. He only jumped to dodge it, and he hovered there. He was 10 feet in the air, and flying.  
  
Tony's eyes were glowing with the knowledge that nobody knew he possessed. "You greatly hurt my friends. It is only right I use their strength along with mine for revenge." He held both hands out, and a glowing ball of energy formed between them. As the energy got bigger, he cold hear the voices of his friends trying to help.  
  
{...don't give up...you only lose when you think you've already lost...we're always on your side...friends forever.}  
  
"DIE!" Tony thouted at the top of his lungs, as the huge ball of energy turned into a beam and shot straight at the monster.   
  
"SSSSSSSSFSFSFFFF!!" The monster hissed it's last threat, as it was devoured in the light and disappeared. Tony hovered to the ground.  
  
  
  
What happened? Tony blinked, looking around. "I feel like I just ran a hundred miles..." he thought aloud. He turned. Where was the monster? And the fire? Didn't he just die? Was he dead? Nah.  
  
"An alter-ego kicked in." Someone said, Jumping from the wondow. She had garnet-like eyes, green hair, wore a sailor fuku, and held a staff with a gem the same color as her eyes. "My name is Sailor Pluto." The woman stated.  
  
"What do you mean, 'an alter-ego kicked in'?" Tony asked curiously.  
  
"When the ones you love fell unconcious," Sailor Pluto explained, "Your inner-self emerged, stopped the fire, and defeated the monster.  
  
"I don't get it." Tony shook his head. "My head hurts. And I'm tired."  
  
"You should be." Sailor pluto smiled a little, "You used up all your energy, creating that amazing attack. You also could fly."  
  
"Attack?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "So how come I don't remember any of this?"  
  
"It was too much for your mind to handle; You either had to foget your entire past or forget what just happened."  
  
"So I just forgot what just happened." Tony finished.  
  
"Smart boy." Sailor Pluto nodded. "But you weren't smart enough to find this was all a setup."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I saw Flint walking with that woman to this house, so I followed her. When she arrived at this house, she teleported out. It was a pretext to get you in a fight with the monster."  
  
"How do you even know about Flint?"  
  
"What, you think the Guardian of Time doesn't know who passes through the Timeflow?"  
  
"You're...the...GAURDIAN of time?"  
  
"Hai." Pluto nodded. "Appointed last millennium by Queen Serenity."  
  
"Oh." Tony murmured. This was about the time Merlock woke up.  
  
"Ugh..." Merlock grumbled, "Who got the liscence plate number of that truck?"  
  
"I think it was IMIN-PAIN." Sara said groggily.  
  
"Funny...but really, what happened?" Sailor Mars sat up. Her eyes went wide. "Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Konnichiha, Sailor Mars."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because," Pluto started, "Time has been greatly disordered."  
  
  
  
[[[TO BE CONTINUED]]]  
  
  
lalalala....I'm still hyper from watching Digimon: The Movie last night. I LOVE DAVIS! *smacks herself* ACK! I didn't mean that! Daisuke-baka is an idiot! He stole Tai's goggles! blah. Matt's my One true love...so's Ash...*sigh* 


End file.
